KORPS
Overview KORPS is the new criminal organisation featuring in M.I. High after the events of "The Fall of SKUL" in Series 6. A corpse is the name given to a dead body, KORPS is named after that and each of its divisions is named after another body part/function. Like S.K.U.L, the identity of the first in command (Mastermind, Grand Master) is not revealed. The identity of the second in command (Crime Minister, Jade Dixon Halliday) is revealed. Furthermore, the leaders are male, while the executive leaders are female. History KORPS is an organization that Frank London, Stella Knight, and M.I.9 went to war with over 10 years ago. A full scale secret world war broke out between M.I.9 and KORPS and both sides fought across the globe. Frank London was the commander who led the M.I.9 team in the final battle with KORPS. It resulted with the death of his team and Frank was the only victim to get out alive when he had to destroy KORPS' Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM). However, the KORPS leadership survived and after staying in hiding for over ten years, they rose again to power after defeating S.K.U.L in "The Fall of SKUL". In "Frankenstein" and "The Beginning", it was revealed that KORPS existed before World War II and their science division STERNUM were working on a super-soldier program that was later abandoned. In "The Last Stand", the Heart, KORPS's supercomputer is destroyed. Trivia *KORPS signature phrase. **"The Fall of SKUL", "Trojan KORPS" -- "KORPS is rising." **"We Need to Talk About KORTEX", "The Last Stand" -- "KORPS has risen." Known Bases *"Frankenstein", "The Beginning": another abandoned KORPS base is found under Saint Hearts. STERNUM ran a project attempting to create super-soldiers during WWII, but the project was abandoned and the base sealed. The entrance hatch was initially found by Roly when he was putting a wind guage into the school garden. Aneisha and Tom drew him away from it and later investigated with Dan, Keri and Frank. After the events of the episode, the base was resealed by M.I.9 and the team was ordered to stay away. Stella found a classified file about the base at M.I.9 HQ, but she did not have clearance to access the file. She has promised to look further into it. Frank and the team hacked the file. *"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage": parts of the main KORPS base that was stormed by M.I.9 during the final assault is seen briefly in a dream/flashback of Frank's. *"The Beginning": the KORPS base is damaged when the laser malfunctions. *"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow": the base is temporary. *"The Mayze": Keri Summers leads the team to an old KORPS base called The Mayze. Each level of The Mayze was run by a different division of KORPS and many of KORPS' divisions were either seen or mentioned in this episode. Frank mentions that the last M.I.9 team that was sent to find The Mayze vanished 12 years ago, the body of one of the missing agents was found by Keri near the exit. Tom was unable to scan beyond the floor located 0.5 miles beneath the surface. *"The Problem Probe": Temporary base used to torture Mandy Pluckey and create an android copy of her. *"The Shadow Games": Alexis Von Hades leads the M.I.9 team to the base and later orders an evacution. *"Trojan KORPS", "The Last Stand": the current KORPS HQ is seen, it features The Crime Minister's command chair on which she is seen sitting on talking to the Mastermind in many episodes. At the end of "The Mayze", The Mastermind's neuron-containment unit was installed in a permanent fashion inside a hidden compartment in the wall behind The Crime Minister's command chair. The base is discovered and the supercomputer is destroyed. Agents Current *Alexis Von Hades: Shadow Master of SKAPULA, his sister Hyperia Von Hades was one of the M.I.9 agents killed during the KORPS assault mission over 10 years ago. KORPS believed he was a traitor and they deposed him, and attempted to assasinate him. He then turned to M.I.9 for help and was broken out of prison in Uttland. He later reclaimed his position as Shadow Master of SKAPULA during “The Shadow Games”. *Linus Currie: Replaced Steinberg as Scientist General of STERNUM, saved The Mastermind after the events of “The Final Endgame”. Tasked with securing the last 2 successful Clone of the Mastermind. Trapped by M.I.9 in The Mayze, an old KORPS base during “The Mayze”. He somehow escaped and appeared in “The Beginning”, replaced by Mike Stern in “The Last Stand”. Former *Bobby Bleach: KORPS operative, arrested by M.I.9 in “The Germinator”, sentenced to community service as opposed to jail time due to helping M.I.9. *Clone of the Mastermind **Keri Summers (J.4.5.K.3.R.1): Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, thrown out as it was believed that she was a failed clone, adopted by a normal family, rescued from KORPS agents by Dan, Aneisha and Tom, helped them find The Mayze, later recruited by M.I.9 during “The Mayze” as Zoe's replacement. **Kloe (B.9.2.K.L.0.E.7) failed Clone of the Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L. thrown out, later arrested by M.I.9 and taken to an M.I.9 hospital in hopes of reversing genetic damage done to her by S.K.U.L. **Libi (J.6.3.L.1.B.1): Clone of the Mastermind, given special treatment by KORPS to make her a successful clone, lived and worked in KORPS base The Mayze on the STERNUM level, continued working for KORPS after Keri was thrown out, not knowing her true purpose until she was taken from the base by M.I.9 and adopted out under an M.I.9 protection program to hide her from KORPS. **Zoe (V.9.5.Z.0.E.6): Clone of the Mastermind, trained by S.K.U.L., later recruited by M.I.9, believed to be a successful clone, but later revealed to be another failure. *Crime Minister: Second in command of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over ten years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over ten years until KORPS rose to power again during “The Fall of S.K.U.L.”, survived the events of “The Final Endgame”, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Edwin Grosse: Head of KLAVIKLE, punished by KORPS for his failure in “Grosse Encounters”. *Grand Master: ex-KORPS captain, sold them out to M.I.9 during the war and fled to assume control of S.K.U.L, arrested by M.I.9 after KORPS returned and destroyed S.K.U.L. in “The Fall of SKUL”. *Hamish Campbell: in charge of the KORTEX/M.I.9 project, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Janus: KORPS agent, famous Boldovian folk singer and corrupt M.I.9 informant, arrested by M.I.9 in “Mission: Incredible”. *Mastermind: Head of KORPS, assumed dead after final M.I.9 assault over ten years ago, survived and stayed hidden for over ten years until KORPS rose to power again during “The Fall of S.K.U.L.”, survived the events of “The Final Endgame”, died in “The Last Stand”. *Mike Stern: KORTEX agent, replaced Linus Currie, arrested in “The Last Stand”. *Nick Tesla: ex-STERNUM operative, imprisoned by KORPS along with other STERNUM operatives after an accident at the STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor caused them all to age by 50 years, registered as his own grandfather, Hubert, gave the location of STERNUM's heavy extranium reactor to M.I.9 in “The Final Endgame”. *Retentive: Head of NEOCORTEX, arrested by M.I.9 in “One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage”. *Steinberg: Scientist General of STERNUM, assumed dead after being electrocuted in “The Final Endgame”. Replaced in “The Mayze”. *Walker: STERNUM agent, worked in the STERNUM base under Saint Hearts's dueing WWII, was the original test subject for STERNUM's super-soldier program. Murdered STERNUM scientist Walter Dainbridge after losing her mind, fate unknown, seen during “Frankenstein “. *Walter Dainbridge: STERNUM scientist, worked in the STERNUM base under Saint Hearts's during WWII, was murdered by Agent Walker after she was the test subect for STERNUM's super-soldier project, seen during “Frankenstein”. Divisions *See KORPS Divisions Gallery 6.13.7.jpg|KORPS logo KORPS_Logo.png|KORPS logo Korps.png|Banners SE06EP6.jpg|Banners M.i. high series 6 The Hive.jpg|Banners KORPS_HQ.png|KORPS HQ, seen in "Trojan KORPS". KORPS_final_assault.png|M.I.9's final assault on KORPS in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage". SKOTOMA.png|"The Mayze" Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG|"The Mayze" Category:Faction